


The Cave

by chellefic



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Porn, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-20
Updated: 2006-03-20
Packaged: 2017-11-01 00:15:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/349885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chellefic/pseuds/chellefic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The team is trapped in a cave overnight. Not being alone doesn't deter Rodney in the slightest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Cave

**Author's Note:**

> danvers wanted warm; Grrrl wanted dirty, and shetiger wanted both.

"Rodney," John hissed.

"What?" Rodney hissed back.

"Stop that."

Rodney ignored him, giving John's dick another squeeze. It felt damned good, even through his pants.

"Rodney." John put an edge on his voice this time.

Unfortunately it wasn't quite sharp enough. "What?"

"We're not alone." John looked pointedly at the other side of the cave, where Ronon and Teyla were huddled under the team's other two blankets, waiting for the crew from Atlantis to finish digging them out.

"They're asleep."

"Yeah, but Ronon, he senses things."

"I'll swallow. There won't be anything to smell."

John didn't bother answering. He just gazed steadily at Rodney.

"I have breath mints," Rodney said, giving John's dick another squeeze.

"They'll hear us."

"Not if you're quiet."

"Even if I'm quiet, there will still be sounds." Especially with Rodney doing the blowing. He slurped. Not that John minded. When there wasn't anyone to hear them.

Rodney kissed him, lowering John's zipper at the same time. John tried to protest, but there was something about Rodney's tongue in his mouth that silenced his objections.

And made his dick hard.

While he was still regretting the loss of Rodney's tongue, Rodney slipped below the blanket. He eased his fingers into John's pants, the cool tips brushing John's cock.

Rodney's head popped out of the blanket. The look he gave John was part speculation and part amusement.

"It was laundry day."

Fortunately, Rodney resisted the urge he was undoubtedly feeling to make sarcastic comments about John's lack of underwear. John had to admire that. He wasn't sure he'd have been able to resist.

Rodney's head disappeared while John was still admiring him.

His fingers had warmed up, so John didn't object as Rodney maneuvered John's cock free of his pants. Rodney's mouth covered the head of his cock. The warmth was its own kind of bliss, and John closed his eyes, biting his lower lip to keep from groaning when Rodney brushed the head with his tongue.

Rodney's mouth was his dick's idea of heaven, and John usually watched when Rodney blew him. He liked seeing Rodney's mouth stretched around his cock, liked the expressions he could sometimes see on Rodney's face. But when he opened his eyes all he could see was the blanket moving in time with Rodney's sucking.

And Ronon and Teyla, cuddled together on the other side of the cave. They looked asleep. He hoped they were asleep.

Although the idea that they might be secretly awake, that they might know what Rodney was doing to him, might be able to hear it… John closed his eyes again, trying to shut the idea out, but all he could imagine was Teyla opening her eyes and looking over at him, seeing the blanket moving, seeing the pleasure on John's face, and knowing.

He imagined it turning her on, imagined her reaching for Ronon's cock, touching it. Ronon was hard, because he could hear them too, because he wanted to be sucked, wanted Rodney's mouth on him, because he could see what it was doing to John.

John cupped Rodney's head in his hands, burying his chilled fingers in Rodney's soft hair. Knowing what John wanted, Rodney went still, and John lifted his hips, fucking up into Rodney's mouth, into his warmth.

He was doing Rodney with their teammates asleep a mere twenty feet away.

Rodney kept up a nice, steady suction as John stroked into him, his mouth warm and wet and welcoming. John's orgasm was quick and sharp. Rodney's swallowing tugged on his cock, and John arched toward his mouth, Ronon and Teyla forgotten.

Breathing heavily, he relaxed against the wall. Rodney's head appeared from under the blanket. He was smiling--smugly.

John tried to counter his smugness with a glare, but his eyebrows were too relaxed to cooperate. Rodney shifted until he was next to John, his expression turning expectant.

John kissed him and slid beneath the blankets.

Unfortunately Rodney hadn't gone commando and it took some maneuvering to free his cock. It was pleasantly hard, and John stroked it with his hand. He felt Rodney shudder, and smiled to himself before circling the head with his tongue. It was weird to be sucking on a cock he couldn't see, but it was Rodney's cock, and he knew Rodney's cock almost as well as he knew his own.

He knew its thickness, its weight, where to touch and lick and suck.

Rodney squirmed beneath him, but he kept silent. John sucked a little harder, rubbing the backside with his tongue. Part of him wanted Rodney to make noise, wanted Teyla to wake up and look at Rodney and know that John was under the blanket sucking Rodney's cock. He wondered if she'd try to picture it, try to imagine what he looked like with Rodney's cock in his mouth.

He'd try to imagine it -- the sweet curve of her lips around Ronon's cock, or Rodney's, or John's.

He took Rodney deeper.

Rodney did something he'd never done before. He came without making a sound. The familiar taste of him covered John's tongue and he swallowed, because he liked the way Rodney tasted, liked making Rodney come.

After tucking Rodney back in and zipping him up, John moved up to sit next to Rodney.

Grinning, Rodney held out a roll of breath mints. John took one but instead of putting it in his mouth, he kissed Rodney, deep and sloppy. Then he popped the mint into his mouth.

Rodney wrapped an arm around John's waist, put his head on John's shoulder and closed his eyes. He was asleep within minutes. Smiling to himself, John closed his eyes.

Across from them, Teyla opened one eye, smirked, and closed it again.


End file.
